Blue Moon Rising
by ShinigamiKittyMeow
Summary: When Stiles goes missing and a new threat rears its ugly head that could tear Beacon Hills apart, two mysterious beings come to lend a… helping hand and who better to help than Scott's Pack? Alliances and Enemies will be stressed and put to the test as the whole world risks falling out of balance on an epic, destructive scale! (Rated M for later Chapters!) [Stiles/OC] [Scott/OC]


**HOWDY! I am back… with a Teen Wolf hitch this time lol _ I have been inspired to work on a story for it as well… Yes.. I know I bite off more than I can chew! Anyways, hope this will turn out to be a good story! To get started, I like letting people know a couple things before hand ^^ Sometimes… I switch my tenses without realizing it… Growing up all over the place and hearing different languages, I sometimes just get all backwards. Also, I promise I don't use flowery language! I type exactly how I talk away from the computer. It hurts my feelings when I am told I am trying to sound more intelligent than I am… lol Anyways, hope you enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or the characters! All rights go to the original creators and actors. I ONLY stake claim on my own OC's and evil jerks I bring into this ^^ **

**Summary: When Stiles goes missing and a new threat rears its ugly head that could tear Beacon Hills apart, two mysterious beings come to lend a… helping hand and who better to help than Scott's Pack? Alliances and Enemies will be stressed and put to the test as the whole world risks falling out of balance on an epic, destructive scale!**

**Main Pairings: [ Stiles/OC, Scott/OC ] **

**Minor Pairings: Allison/Isaac, Boyd/Erica, Malia/Kira, Ethan/Danny, Lydia/Aiden [No Jackson…. though attractive.. his assholishness is not allowed in here! ]**

**Warnings: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Torture/Werewolf habits/Comic parts/Sexual situations. Everything has happened thus far in season 1-4 in terms of the battles faced, but the outcomes are slightly different, but I decided to not have Allison, Boyd, Erica, and Aiden die… **

Chapter One:

Beacon Hills. The town that was pumped full of energy running through various currents. Quite literally a beacon for trouble and mayhem. Though the weird oddities happened through the town, the people hardly seemed to notice any longer… or if they did, they just didn't care. In a way, some people moved here JUST to get a taste of the bizarre. A mere glance into the unknown mysteries that littered the newspapers and televisions. Of all the nights of the year though, this night ruled them all. Halloween! The town had burst with excitement as people decorated their houses and front lawns with various spooky assortments. Jack-o-lanterns, ghosts, fake spider webs, and tombstones were littered all around the streets and residential areas.

If it was one thing, Beacon Hills went full out when it came to All Hallows Eve. The parties alone were the talk of the town until Christmas! Plenty of children went Trick or Treating with friends and adults. Overall, the intriguing town melted into a bit of normalcy for this one night a year. As the sun made its way slowly over the horizon to slip behind the tall standing trees, everything started to come alive. Children swarmed from their homes dressed from head to toe in costumes. Ghosts, witches, vampires, and werewolves littered the sidewalks and streets soon enough with buckets, bags, and pillowcases to collect their treaties. As the night finally went under way, laughter and screams carried into the air as the whole town started their celebrations.

One such celebration was the annual Halloween party thrown at Lydia's house. The large home always held the party for all the high schoolers to attend. This year appeared to be no different. The yard and house were both decorated to resemble a haunted house within a cemetery. The front door was covered in fake cobwebs to add more effect before opening into a grand foyer with mingling bodies. Everyone inside Lydia's house wore various costumes as well, some even in masks to add more flare. All around were drinks in hands and bodies that moved to the beat of the music rumbling along the walls and floors.

Lydia was dressed in a short silken gown of blacks, yellows, and purples. It was complete with striped tights, heels, and a hat on top with her strawberry-blonde hair that fell in ringlet curls. Though she was dressed as a witch, she felt for a moment her dark side was about to emerge. Late… the first time for some peace and quiet in a long while and some of her friends were running late! They had been through so much in the last years from crazy Peter, the Kanima, and even dealing with the Alpha pack and Nemeton. Hell, if she REALLY wanted to go there, they even faced a Nogitsune and crazy Kate and her berserkers after the whole Benefactor incident with Meredith. That alone was enough for them all to have deserved the down time of simply being teenagers. Tonight had been one such night to cut loose and just be free… and they had to be late as though the party and all her hard effort wasn't important!

Her green eyes flicked around the dancing, grinding bodies and easily spotted Ethan and Danny wrapped around each other locked in a heated debate of lips. Off to the side near the stairs happened to be Boyd who rolled his eyes as his girlfriend Erica flirted with anyone close just for a good laugh. Then there was Malia and Kira… a quite recent thing that had happened. Lydia could easily recall the day Malia ended it with Stiles in front of their little group. Malia had claimed that her coyote felt more drawn to Kria's fox, a tidbit noticed when they danced together down in Mexico while looking for Derek all those months back. Though Lydia only saw Stiles as a friend now, she couldn't help but feel sad at the crestfallen look that had clouded over Stiles' usually cheery face. As Lydia gazed around at the many costumes and faces, she knew they were just missing Scott, Allison, Isaac, Stiles, and the broody Derek.

In all the late events that had sprung up, Derek had finally been confronted to join the pack with Scott as his Alpha. After some deep thought, he had agreed since Scott and his pack always helped him whenever he needed it. Now the whole pack seemed more settled and relaxed, a good unit to put it lightly. Lydia still laughed a bit when Aiden had mentioned how they were the most dysfunctional pack ever. In his meaning, he meant that they had a few werewolves, and the rest were a beautiful mashup that just… clicked and worked such wonders together when tested. That being said, they might have been a gang of misfits, but only to the outsiders who couldn't understand the deep bonds they shared and formed. Lydia pulled from her inner musings as arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a toned body.

" Hmm.. Aiden...lets dance…" She smirked and pressed back more firmly against her werewolf boyfriend. If Scott, Allison, Isaac, Stiles, and Derek wished to be late, they could be late.. right now she wanted a good time.

( Page Break )

Why were girls so complicated? Scott felt like his brain was going to explode from all the waiting! He had arrived over an hour ago at Allison's place to pick her up for Lydia's Halloween bash. He had been asked to pick her up along the way since Isaac planned to come later on tonight. In a way.. it was beyond awkward since Scott and Allison use to date back when the world was more… dull and normal. So here he was… waiting in his Dracula costume for Allison, who was STILL not ready to go. He almost sent Isaac a text to tell him to come pick up his own girlfriend, since Scott was ready to get to the party already. Just as he was about to slip out of the Argent's, Allison finally came down the stairs dressed as Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz.

" Please tell me Isaac is coming dressed as Toto?" Scott just couldn't help himself from asking.

" Well, he lost our last bet.. so YES! He even has a cute little collar to match my costume that says Toto… well let's get going then before Lydia predicts our untimely deaths!" Allison said with a smile.

" You guys be careful!" Chris came from the kitchen, glass of scotch in hand to see them off.

" Always Mr. Argent!" Scott replied with a nervous, lopsided smile.

" Scott.. I've told you a million times… It's Chris to you and your friends… now go have a fun night!" He waved them off with his glass of liquid amber.

Scott hardly had to be told twice as he sauntered out the front door and to his mother's car. He had been given the okay to borrow it for the night and be the designated car pooler. He pulled open the passenger door for Allison before almost giving a skip to the drivers side. Finally, after what felt like a millennium, they could get to the party and cut loose for a good time! As the car roared to life, Scott pulled from the driveway and turned to the right before heading down the road. Another turn later opened up to a wider road with a quicker speed limit Scott made himself pay heed to. Scott knew when he drove his mother's car he was always a bundled mess of nerves and anxieties. Stiles had picked and teased him far too many times about how he was a big bad Alpha and scared to drive the car that belonged to Melissa.

As he pulled from his thoughts, he found himself coming to a stop at a red light and strummed his fingers over the wheel lightly. As he looked over into the dark he paused as his eyes flicked red for a split second. Out in the forest, he thought he had seen something… antlers and glowing eyes? He blinked and shook his head before looking once more. His double take didn't reveal the same horned beast, just trees swaying with the breeze. He easily pushed it aside as his mind playing tricks on his eyes. Before he managed a third glance, the light turned green and signaled the all clear to continue on their way. The drive there was mostly quiet save for Allison mentioning how Isaac had looked like a kicked puppy when he lost their bet. Being more than slightly curious to what kind of bet, he spared a small, quick glance over to the Dorothy Allison.

" So… what's this bet you keep referring to?" Scott asked lightly.

" Well, he rattled off with his mouth how with his reflexes and everything he could easily outrun my arrows and take me down in a play match. So I accepted and made suction cup arrows so no one would get hurt…. " Allison chuckled almost evilly.

" ….. And how did that work out for you two?" Scott was VERY curious now.

" I kicked his ass naturally! I landed three arrows on him… Do you know how funny it is to see a werewolf running towards you with a suction cup stuck to his forehead between the eyes? Hysterical! It distracted him enough and I was easily able to with in the end, so I got to pick our costumes!" Allison smirked in sheer pride.

" Man Allison…. you can be quite scary… Completely awesome…. but scary!" Scott said after having a very good laugh as he focused on driving.

( Page Break )

" I feel…. so insulted!" Isaac whined as he looked at himself in the mirror at Derek's loft.

" You look absolutely ridiculous…" Derek muttered in a straight tone with one brow raised.

" Gee thanks….. some mentor you are Derek!" The whine came once more.

Isaac had made a vow after hearing what his girlfriend wanted them to go as for the Halloween party. He would NEVER…. EVER challenge her again unless it was at something he KNEW he could best her at. Sure he had been caught in the moment and the challenge just slipped out before he had time to let his logical reasoning catch up.. but still. His eyes gazed back at his reflection as her puffed out his cheeks in a childish pout. He was being forced against his will to dress up as Toto… a dog for heaven's sake! Okay so he was a werewolf…. wolf… not some… dog… especially not a tiny dog that was basically only good for biting ankles. He had a headband complete with black doggy ears and slight face paint to give him a shiny black doggy nose. Coiled around his neck was the red collar with a dangling name tag on it that stated 'Toto' in curled letters. Dangling from the back of his jeans flopped a doggy tail to match his ears and collar. He huffed at how ridiculous he looked before scowling further and glancing to the werewolf that use to be his Alpha.

" So… what are you doing as?..." Isaac inquired.

" As myself…..dressing up is something you pups like to do… " Derek muttered out seriously.

" Aw come on! It's a COSTUME party… " Isaac insisted with arms crossed.

" Then… I'll go as a bad biker dude… " Derek commented while he tugged on his black leather jacket to prove a point.

" B.. but… you look like that everyday!" Isaac protested.

Even with the protests though, Derek refused anything further than his normal attire. Being ready to finally get to the party themselves, the two left the loft and made their way to the sleek black camaro that was parked out front. The beauty was Derek's pride and joy, his baby in all terms it seemed. He still had his Toyota, but tonight he wished to be more flashy and drive his sporty car. The two were quiet for the entire ride to the party. Isaac knew it was mainly due to Derek being practically a mute and a man of so few words. Honestly, Derek enjoyed the silence for once, no crazy idiots jumping through the windows to try and maim their pack right now. All in all, Derek was savoring the down time!

( Page Break )

Parties…. Stiles LOVED parties. Especially when they were thrown by the beautiful, amazingly talented Lydia. Stiles had been non-stop blabbering about the party for the last several weeks to anyone and everything around him. Sure it was a pretty typical party and there would be tons of chances to dance with the awesome people, but he mainly wanted to see his friends… his pack and family. Not to mention, he jittered in anticipation to see just what everyone came dressed as. Stiles all but danced around his room as he showered easily enough before primping. Yes, men could so primp like a princess when it came to the important stuff. After the shower, he applied his deodorant and ran his fingers messily through his dampened hair while humming one of the many theme songs from his favorite marvel movies. .

" Looking good Stiles…. just like a smooth criminal…" He clicked a goofy grin at himself through the mirror before he puffed out his chest.

The grin didn't last long though as his mirror began to crack and spider web from the top corner to the bottom. His eyes remained glued to the mirror in pure shock and intrigue. He couldn't stop the low muttered confusion that slipped from him as he tilted his head to the side and hesitantly reached out a hand that trembled faintly. Closer his hand moved to inch towards the mirror before the glass shattered and scattered all over the bathroom. The various shards of glass struck the walls, toilets, and finally the tender exposed flesh of a still naked Stiles. The bathroom looked as though a herd barreled along to cause destruction.

"... Fuck!" He hissed out as he felt blood seep to the surface and slide down along his pale, battered skin. He moved frantically to his clothes hamper and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before he grabbed a towel to press and dab against the wounds inflicted to himself. Just.. his… luck! On all days, why did this happen the day of the best party OF. THE. YEAR! As he grumbled under his breath, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as his vision spun sickeningly. To him, it felt like a big ass needle being pushed against his spinal cord…. most unpleasant! A dingy cloth was pressed roughly over his nose and mouth preventing him from breathing the pure air. The slightly sweet scent made his head spin once more and his eyes droop as his body continued to bleed over the tiled bathroom floor and even his carpet in his bedroom as his limp body was hauled out of the bedroom window.

Behind, the bedroom looked ransacked, as though whoever had taken the loud mouth chatterbox had been seeking something. With the Sheriff being out on patrol for the night shift, the house lay with a heavy, eerie silence. It was that dead silence that left the gut feeling spoiled and rotten, that dread that drenched a body in layers of nervous sweat. The house remained desecrated for a good hour before movement was seen outside one of the windows. A pair of faintly glowing ice blue eyes flicked and gazed inside before climbing the side of the house to the window drenched in blood.

Not good….

The eyes hardly stayed for long before the shadowy figure moved and jumped from the roof to land gracefully upon the ground. From the looks of the shadowed figure, it stood around 5 feet tall with four legs and what seemed to be a pair of feathered wings. A long whipping tail and the same glowing eyes were accented with slightly twitching ears. The night was too thick though to see the details of the beast as it screeched out and took into the dark, starless night, all intentions to follow the thick scent of blood that stung the beasts senses like gasolene.

( Page Break )

Soon enough, twin sets of headlights flashed upon Lydia's decorated house as most of the gang pulled up. Scott put the car in park before he leaped from the old car. He tossed his hands up slightly in joy of getting there finally. As he was turned to head inside, he faltered as he noticed Derek pull up with Isaac and huffed. He moved to the car and busted out laughing at the costume Isaac wore. He felt the tears of laughter sting the corners of his eyes s Allison bounced up to hug Isaac.

" Oh.. my dear sweet Toto! " Allison cooed comically.

" …..Woof… woof…" Isaac grumbled out, his expression one of clear violation of his man pride.

" You guy seem late… " Derek commented to Scott as Allison continued to embarrass Isaac.

" Yeah… well Allison took forever… my dead grandmother could have been a zombie and moved faster!" Scott protested quite loudly.

His outburst pulled a slightly pouty glare from Allison before the small group decided to head inside to greet their other friends and start the party! Once they made it through the doors, Lyia easily found them and handed around drinks before wishing them fun at the party. The group split up to go dance and mingle. Derek took up residence against a wall while Scott moved through the crowd to search out Stiles. Surely his rambunctious best friend was here by now. As the young werewolf continued to push through the crowds, his nose sniffed to seek out Stiles but found his friend wasn't here yet. With how much the hyperactive boy had gone on and on about the party, Scott felt it was odd to not see him yet.

Scott faltered after a few more passing moments and came to a stand still. The hair along the back of his neck prickled and he felt the eyes upon him. His heart increased for a split second, thundering in his chest before it calmed and sped back up again. The eyes didn't feel threatening, but highly unnerving… as though whatever stared at him was wise and intelligent. Quite the scary combination when it came to creatures in Beacon Hills. For now though, Scott felt as though the presence… needed something. He couldn't put his finger on it but his wolf nearly jumped out at the sudden hand that fell upon his shoulder. The touch halted his frantic thoughts and instincts, which made his eyes glow for a second before moving to land upon the figure beside him. Scot's whole body tensed as a low warning growl bubbled past his throat before he forced it back and swallowed.

" Who are you and what do you want? " Scott asked in a low, calm voice.

" ...To help…." A soft female voice filtered through his ears.

Before Scott knew it, his head whipped to the side to seek out the apparent female behind the voice. His puppy brown eyes landed upon the figure to his side that stood calm and well collected. She stood around 5 foot 7 give or take an inch or two. A large pair of Hazel eyes with flecks of green locked upon his own eyes before a delicate brow rose just a mere inch. The female was slender, yet seemed toned enough to be able to defend herself. Her skin was a soft tanned color that caused her vibrant eyes to nearly glow. Thick chestnut brown hair tumbled around her fey like features to settle well past her slightly rounded shoulders. Her attire consisted of a pair of dark khaki pants that formed to her curved hips and down loosely along her legs. A simple long sleeved green shirt was pulled over her breasts before tucking around her slender waist. What seemed to stick out the most though to Scott, was the curled pair of deer antlers nestled through the strands of hair.

Scott didn't have to know anything about the supernatural to know she definitely belonged in it. The sheer way she stood with a pristine pride, head tilted high with a knowing stare. She had seen many things in her life, and he knew that she knew just what he was. It caused a shiver to trail up the back of Scott's spine as his heart stuttered once more. He happened to be VERY thankful though that he was surrounded by his fellow friends and packmates. A mere second ticked by before the larger form of Derek came from the shadows. Derek's eyes flashed their bright blue before returning to normal as he assessed the female standing near Scott. Isaac was the next to trample over, sensing the disturbance in the force of all forces. He stayed quiet as he waited, figuring he would catch up later.

The female merely canted her head to the side while she took in all three werewolves before her. Her body remained fully relaxed, showing she felt no threat from or towards them. She knew it would be hard to make them understand the new dangers that happened to be stacked already against them. For now, she watched and allowed them to communicate to each other through various facial expressions and huffs. If it weren't such a serious moment, she could easily coddle them as the pups they seemed to be. She had come upon many were creatures in her time, but werewolves held a soft spot for her. In a way, they were just so.. cuddly and the puppy piles alone could brighten anyone's terrible day. Her inner musings were dampened though as the one she knew to be the Alpha cleared his throat.

" To help us with what exactly?" Scott started to feel on edge.

" With the battle that's soon to come… Have you not noticed that one of your pack is missing young Alpha? " She spoke clearly, brow arched curiously.

"...One of my pack? " Scott's brows furrowed as he tried to think over it.

" Yes, your hyperactive human pack-mate….a Stiles if I recall hearing correctly…" Hazel eyes seemed to strike into Scott's soul.

" S.. Stiles? Where is he? If you harm him I'll…" He was cut off swiftly.

" I've done NOTHING to him… my friend will rescue him, but for now I suggest you get your pack and meet me where you usually do for meetings…" It was spoken softly before she just turned and left, seeming to vanish within mere seconds.

It left Scott floored, his lower jaw hung open as though wishing to protest. He was snapped out of it by a hand upon his shoulder. Derek looked down to him before a nod slipped from him, indicating silently that they should get back to his loft. Derek shifted and stepped around Scott before moving with Isaac to head out the door and towards his vehicle parked at the street. Derek leaned against the vehicle and counted silently to himself and sure enough, 5 minutes passed before he noticed movement. Scott stepped from the house with the rest of the pack following. The tension and worry hung in the air heavily, showing they were all stressed at the news that had just hit them worse than a ton of bricks. Only the sounds of doors closing echoed around followed by the revving of engines. With nothing to be spared, the group pulled away and out into the night, headlights making a train as the group drove towards Derek's Loft. It was the most secluded place and allowed them to relax without worry of being overheard or found out and hopefully, the odd female would be there to meet them.

( Page Break )

Pain. It was the first think Stiles noticed as he blinked a few times. His head felt as though it were going to split in half and his body felt heavier than a cement truck being sat on by an elephant. If he had to go by something, it was the darkness of the room which creeped around him like a vile embrace. Already, Stiles felt his stomach clench as a wave of nausea rolled through him like a wave upon the sand in a storm. His pulse hammered loudly and roughly against his chest as his palms felt beyond sweaty. It was point where he could easily feel the panic setting in and tightening around his heart and nerves, threatening just under the skin of added agony. It was easy for Stiles to know he was in some kind of abandoned warehouse, but which one an where at was something left tosse in the air. His body tensed up though as he felt footsteps coming closer followed by a low chuckle.

" Ahh…. the human seems to be awake finally. I was worried they hit you just a bit too hard! " The voice belted out in a low gruff tone.

" The hell are you?" Stiles blurted before thinking… as usual and grimaced at the sudden tight hold to his chin.

" That is of no concern to you young one… Mmmm " The male sniffed at Stiles before a chirp slipped from his lips. " Such a delectable scent for a human….. you are far different…. something to be kept and savored…."

" .. Uh… I am not some fine wine for you to sample and put on display dude…. that's beyond disgusting…. yeah.. pretty disgusting if I were to say so myself… which I do… totally do.. yup…" Stiles rambled out in his apparent nervousness.

The male's face hardened as his toned body straightened suddenly. Any niceness within the golden eyes vanished as the frown marred the handsome features. Stiles took in the black hair that was smoothed back from the older man's face, the dark, exotic skin and tight muscles bunching as though unable to be contained within the skin. Stiles knew this man was NOT human, far from it and yet, also not a werewolf. The vibe was completely different from the other mutts he hung around with that were his friends and family. If he looked closely enough in the dark, Stiles could even make out what looked like decorative feathers woven through the strands of hair, but in all honesty, it could be large specks of dust to. Completely plausible! Stiles tensed once more as he felt a strong hand in his hair, trailing almost tenderly before the grip hardened and caused his eyes to water at the bite of pain. Before anything was said, a hard smack rained upon the side of his face, splitting his lip easily. He felt the blood trickle along his chin and down his neck as he glared to the man that towered over him.

" Mmm…. such a delicious scent indeed…. your blood is pure… untainted and yet… highly addicting….. arousing…" The man murred out as his tongue swiped up over the bleeding lips.

Stiles was too shocked to move let alone realize the crazy man had.. licked his blood up! It sent his mind into a flailing dance of pure confusion. He had no idea what happened or who he pissed off in his previous life, but he demanded a break and awesome vacation away from all the nut jobs! His body protested once more as he felt a few more precise strikes fall upon his body from his chest and stomach, to his side and even his face twice more. With the drug still locked within his body, Stiles knew he had little chance of moving before collapsing, especially if he had to keep taking such mighty blows from the ass before him. Instead, he squinted his eyes close to keep the room from spinning and prayed to anyone that could possibly listen to seriously help him out… like right now. This very second and not a moment later.

It seemed that his prayers were answered, for the moment at least as the sounds of glass being broken filled the eerie silence. A low threatening growl filled his ears, causing Stiles to turn his honey-brown eyes towards the noise. Whatever might had been on his tongue was swallowed as he took in the creature poised in a position to attack the man. The creature stood about 5 feet on four paws. In a way it reminded Stiles of a gryphon, except this wasn't part eagle and lion. It looked like it was part dragon and part… snow leopard? The fur and feathers mixed and spiraled along the beast's body as it screeched out a warning. The wings were large, spread wide to appear larger as the thick feline tail swayed from side to side. The spots decorated every inch of the creatures as it's glowing ice blue eyes zeroed on the man and launched an attack.

Claws and sharp teeth sunk into the man, shredding through clothing and skin. The man hissed out, jerking back as he stumbled to the ground. It was there that man and beast rolled around in the dirt and dust, each in a struggle to best over the other and assert dominance. The man though was weakened in the human-like state and cursed out as the venom sunk into his bloodstream, causing his body to go numb. For now, he just glared at the furry, feathers beast before screaming out his pure fury. Not being bothered, the beast pranced over before giving a low snort and turning towards Stiles. She took a step towards the human before kicking out with a hind paw at the man for good measure, her head lifting proudly into the air. Her attention focused upon Stiles though as it purred low to him to calm him.

Stiles felt like he was going to die… pass out… or suffer a panic attack, perhaps even all three in various orders. He had watched the scuffle and yet prayed he wouldn't be noticed. Did it work? Definitely not. He felt the power of the other as it rolled against him in a curious, almost playful pulse. Just as the panic was prepared to explode, he felt soft, silken fur brush along his cheek and along his neck. With one eyes cracked open to look at the beast, he watched it snuzzle against him like a cat before moving to undo his bindings. This was something he was not prepared for and felt his body sag and drop towards the ground only to be caught by the dragon, cat thingy.

The creature carefully shifted and wiggled until getting Stiles upon her back where he could be safe and hold on. Since his fingers words, Stiles managed that hold and was quite happy for that since before he knew it, he felt a force slam into him. His breath was knocked from his lungs as the night air crashed over him roughly as he noticed how the ground was now several feet below him. The air pushed through his hair and whipped against his clothing as he noticed the gracefulness of the beast he rode upon. The large wings would flap from time to time, the body weaving above the forests and even the school and houses. If Stiles knew one thing, it was how it seemed like they were headed to Derek's loft. That in and of itself left him quite confused, but for now he was too calm to be concerned.

( Page Break )

As the pack breached Derek's Loft, it was no surprise for the figure to be standing within comfortably. The female took note of them and tilted her head slightly. With the dark hugged to the floors and walls, it was Lydia that moved to flip on the light switch. Sudden golden light filtered into the loft from the lightbulbs and eased the pack since they could clearly see the antler lady. Even then, the tension intensified and clung heavily, uneasily even. It was to that point where Scott was prepared to demand to know more, but the words never came as a shadow fell over the balcony outside the large windows on the far wall. The shadow was large, bird like and wavered as though something was coming in for a landing. The landing turned out to be a crashing… right through the large window. It sent glass everywhere, but thankfully not through anyone. This highly upset Derek as he softly growled at seeing his poor window broken. That would be expensive to fix! He seethed and frowned, brow arched in clear agitated grumpiness.

" Smooth… you couldn't just take the elevator… you had to crash through the window?" The woman spoke in a shocked tone.

" No time… he fell unconscious… and was dropping so had to improvise….. " came a low voice mixed with a growl and purr.

" Oh my… STILES! " Scott squawked out in shock.

" Sorry, we'll pay for the damages to the window…. " The lady with the antlers spoke once more.

Scott had took one look at the battered figure of STiles, slumped over and clearly not in the land of the conscious. He moved, feet swift to pull his friend down and to a dingy couch off to the side. Scott grit his teeth as he poked a few injuries before frowning. Stiles would definitely feel those tomorrow….. or now, either could be a possibility. Everyone looked and felt confused though by the events, Scott included. He straightened as Allison and Lydia move to look over Stiles. Scott stood with a look that demanded some answers to just what was going on. He let his gaze linger on the furry creature that shook out the fur before the mighty wings folded comfortably. He tilted his head though as he watched the creature roll around on the floor happily, seeming quite pleased with herself. He merely arched a questioning brow to Antler Lady who sighed and shrugged.

" It's a cat thing with her….. anyways, now I think it's best that I get down to business. My name is Danielle, but Danni will suit me just fine. This rolling ball of fur and feathers is Avah, no worries, she is quite friendly…" Here Danni paused and let it sink in. " Now, a few weeks ago we noticed a strong presence that hasn't been upon the earth in a very long time… not since the dark ages mind you. Upon investigating we found a crypt that was no longer seals and to put things short, you now have quite the scary being in your hometown. We suspect that the recent power the Nemeton was given caused enough of a flashing sign to lure him right in to set up camp. This is bad for many reasons, but right now we can skip that. "

" Who is he though? You aren't even making a lot of… sense." Lydia announced, sending a confused look towards Dannie.

" Needless to say that the world was almost destroyed once, thankfully it was prevented, but not without a lot of toll taken on the planet as a whole. Through the legends that are easily pushed aside at myths, there is mention of the Kikiyaon, an owl humanoid like beast that feeds off the souls of humans in an almost cannibalistic way. He was sealed away and somehow has broken the seal upon it and freed himself. I feel he had help, and if that is the case, then we're in more trouble than I thought."

" A… Kikiyaon?" Allison muttered, trying the name upon her own tongue.

" Yes, his encasement has left him rather weakened, so he'll need to consume strong souls in order to regain his strength… but after that I am certain he will once more attempt to destroy everything before he was stopped last time. " Danni offered with a low shrug.

" What does this have to do with Stiles? " Scott asked curiously.

" The Kikiyaon needs human souls to feed upon… your friend almost became dinner…. I managed to track him and got to him in time…. thankfully the Kikiyaon is still contained in the human-like vessel…. it'll be a slow process before he breaks free to his true form… " Avah offered as she rolled back to her paws and stretched out.

" Scott, the time will be coming where you will have to stand and fight to keep everything you hold dear safe…. before there is nothing left to save….. We'll be in touch when the time's right…."

It was the last thing that slipped from Danni's lips before both Avah and herself vanished from the loft. To say the silence could kill the dead was putting it lightly. Everyone was still, quiet even and uncertain about what they had just been told. It felt as though they were told way too much on purpose and yet, much had been hidden as well. To grasp the concept of some… evil being set on destroying the earth was hard enough for them. It was like some cheesy horror movie where the universe was to be destroyed and yet needed saving. Well, Scott was pretty sure if Stiles was awake, he could complain about how they were not the Avengers! The pack was unsettled, lost and dazed, but protective. If there was to be a threat to them all, then Scott was determined to keep them safe.

" Scott…. what are we suppose to do?" Kira asked where she stood beside Malia.

" I… don't really know right now… lets just keep an eye on Stiles….. and stay here for the night…. " Scott offered with a low sigh.

( Page Break )

Deep through the woods that wound around the town of Beacon Hills stood an overlook. A cliff if one wished to be accurate. Standing upon the edge of the cliff were two figures, one the figure of Danielle while the other was the form of Avah. In the dark of night, Dannie moved her fingers lightly over Avah in a gentle pet while the silence danced around them both as they looked onto the bustling town of Beacon Hills.

" Did we do the right thing? " Avah asked, her head tilted to the side gently.

" Hard to say… this was the best way to go about it… it will start the wheels spinning in the right direction. For now, we'll keep a lookout over them…." Dannie offered before giving Avah and kind smile.

" Because they will be important in the final battle? " Avah asked once more.

" Exactly my dear friend…. " Danni chuckled some.

" Ah good… they seem interesting….I like them!" Avah chirped out happily.

" You like just about everyone… Just like you like ice cream…. " Danni muttered.

" Not just ice cream.. has to be chocolate ice cream.. it's like the best creation mankind has ever made!" A pout crossed Avah's features in her protest.

A strong gust of wind danced through the trees before it pressed against the two figures that stood tall and proud. The night was still young and the morning would hopefully bring with it a clarity unknown as of yet on a new day filled with so much potential.

End Chapter One

***Author's Note: So this is chapter one…. lots of stuff happened in it, and the next chapters are going to really get the ball moving with just what is starting to happen… plus who doesn't like the idea of dead bodies springing up all over the place ^_~ now that I got this first chapter done, hope I can gather some interest in the story ^^ I do have another idea for a Sterek fic as well, but that'll come once I update some of my other stories first ^^ Hope you all enjoyed! Will be going through this later to check out any grammar mistakes and stuffies ^^ ***


End file.
